Sickness Strikes
by starryblossoms
Summary: After training with Sasuke Orochimaru collapses. Kabuto is just in time to see it. Will Orochimaru live to tell the tale of an almost unstoppable sickness?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm back! Just as a warning this story is different that my other one, by the fact that this one is non-yaoi. Sorry 'bout that. I just felt like writing them in a father/son light. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Naruto**

'Sasuke, ugh, the name even makes me mad.' Kabuto thought to himself as he walked to the training grounds to report to Orochimaru about his newly finished mission. He stopped once the training grounds were in view enjoying the sight of Sasuke getting his butt kicked by Orochimaru. Kabuto began to smile as he watched Sasuke jump up into the trees heading back towards the hideout, Kabuto then directed his eyes back to Orochimaru as he watched his smile began to fade. He began to walk and then run as he saw Orochimaru sway and then collapse to the ground.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto cried out as he ran, hoping that Orochimaru would look up and tell him to stop his yelling. When said event did not happen Kabuto began to run faster until he dropped to his knees next to Orochimaru. Kabuto gently turned him over and tool in Orochimaru's image beginning to get even more worried by the fact that Orochimaru's normally paper white skin was so badly flushed that he looked normal.

Kabuto gently sat him up and winced when he heard a pained groan emit from Orochimaru's throat. "It's okay." Kabuto said in a tender voice rubbing Orochimaru's back. Once Orochimaru had calmed down Kabuto picked him up and began his dash back towards the hideout, his heart pounding in his chest with worry and anxiety. He glanced down and ran with renewed strength. "Don't worry your gonna be fine." Kabuto whispered as he jumped though the trees , hoping that Orochimaru would live long enough to make it to the base.

**So how was the first chapter? Please review. I love getting reviews. Thanks!**


	2. I don't know what to do

**Okay on to the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews by the way.**

**I don't own Naurto.**

Kimimaro looked up when Kabuto dashed past him to the medical area of the base. Kimi stopped for a moment, 'Was that...no.' Kimi thought as he began to walk again, until he stopped once more. After a bit of thought Kimi turned and began to sprint off after Kabuto.

Three of Kabuto's students looked up when their sensei burst into the room looking close to tears. A young girl named Ayame looked up and her jaw hit the floor at seeing Kabuto holding Orochimaru, who looked to be in severe pain. "K..Kabuto-sensei.. is Orochimaru-sama okay." the girl asked a hint of worry creeping into her voice. Kabuto walked past her and gently laid the sannin on one of the beds in the room. He then looked over his shoulder at his youngest student and his expression softened.

"I don't know Ayame-chan, he has some sort of sickness... one I've never even seen before. I have no idea what to do for him." Kabuto whispered. Ayame looked at her teacher with a look of caring, after all she did know that Kabuto looked at Orochimaru as his father. Ayame opened her mouth to say something until a loud pain filled cry filled the room, both Ayame and Kabuto 's heads snapped in Orochimaru's direction, only to see Orochimaru almost writhing in pain.

Kabuto looked shocked for half a moment before rushing to Orochimaru side and pulling the sannin to his chest and beginning to rub soothing circles on Orochimaru's back. Orochimaru simply whimpered and pressed his face into Kabuto's chest. Kabuto half smiled and half frowned as he pulled Orochimaru closer to him. "I don't know what to do Ayame..." Kabuto whispered a few tears sliding down his cheeks as he stared at Orochimaru.

**So how was that one hopefully good. Please read and review. Thanks!!**


	3. A scream

**Okay sorry it has taken so long. Heh I got kinda lazy. SO heres the third chapter. Yay... and I'm trying to make the chapters longer they were a bit to short earlier.**

Ayame looked sadly at her teacher as he broke down. "D.don't worry Kabuto-sensei, I'm sure Orochimaru-sama will be okay." she whispered laying a comforting hand on his back. Kabuto looked up, though his bangs, at her with his dark eyes that were slightly red. "What makes you so sure he'll be fine." he whispered horsely as he looked back down at Orochimaru wincing every time the sannin took a labored breath.

"I'm sure because Orochimaru-sama trusts you and I know that you would never let him down." Ayame whispered as she took the medic's hand in her own. Kabuto looked at their joined hands and then at her with a slight smile. Ayame took that as a good sign and continued, "Now all we have to do is get these clothes off of him."

About thirty minutes later both she and Kabuto were beginning to have second thoughts about trying to get Orochimaru into some more comfortable clothing, considering the fact that they were still fighting to get his bow off of him. However once they finally got it off they both began to laugh rather loudly effectively waking Orochimaru. Kabuto glanced down and jumped. "Orochimaru-sama when did you wake up?"Kabuto whispered sitting on the side of the bed and taking Orochimaru's hand while Ayame did the same on Orochimaru's other side. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, getting both of them to smile slightly.

"Was it because we were being to loud?" Ayame questioned and frowned when Orochimaru only nodded. "Orochimaru-sama why won't you talk?" Kabuto asked frowning as well the frown deepened when Orochimaru touched his throat. Kabuto and Ayame shared a look and then focused back on Orochimaru, who looked like he was about to fall back asleep. When Ayame looked at the sannin she let out a little squeal causing Kabuto and Orochimaru to look at her questioningly at her.

Once she noticed she smiled shyly at them, "Well he's just so cute when he's all sleepy." She whispered a vermilion blush to creep across her face when she noticed Kabuto laughing to himself and Orochimaru giving her a smile. Then without warning Orochimaru yawned and snuggled up to Kabuto falling asleep rather quickly. Kabuto stared at him in shock until Ayame's voice brought him back to the present, "I think you should stay here for the night sensei." She whispered smiling as Orochimaru yawned again and snuggled closer to the blushing medic.

Kabuto nodded as he watched Orochimaru for another minute, when he finally looked up he noticed Ayame holding a pillow and blanket in front of him. "Thank you Ayame."Kabuto whispered as he laid down next to the sleeping Orochimaru, Ayame simply smiled at him as she walked out of the room and down the hall.

Just as Kabuto was beginning to fall asleep he felt Orochimaru snuggle into his chest, Kabuto smiled and wrapped his arms around him and feel asleep. Then following morning Kabuto woke to the sound of Ayame cursing to her self as she tried to make breakfast for the three of then. Ha sat up and got out of bed to go help her, Kabuto stopped at the doorway and went back to Orochimaru and pulled to blankets more securely around him and then walked out the door looking back before it closed to make sure Orochimaru was okay.

Kabuto passed Sasuke as he walked to kitchen but thought nothing of it as he made his way to the kitchen. Once there he bagan to laugh at the sight of Ayame covered in pancake batter and milk and other food items. She turned and started to reply but before she could even make a sound they heard an ear shattering cry echo from down the hallway. They both turned and ran out of the kitchen calling Orochimaru's name as they ran.

**Okay so there's another chapter down and hopefully it didn't suck to badly. So please read and review, I sort end up updating faster of I get reviews , I have no clue why. Thanks for reading! **

**By the way Ayame is Kabuto's top student and Orochimaru's most trusted medic after Kabuto.**


	4. fever

I'm back

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long my computer got two Trojan horses, but it should be fixed in about two more weeks. I'm typing at a friend's house at the moment. But please leave reviews anyway thanks!!**

Kabuto and Ayame sprinted down the hallway and burst into the room to see Orochimaru lying limp in Sasuke's arms. Kabuto quickly surveyed to room and he saw nothing but a good amount of blood and Orochimaru and the floor. Kabuto quickly ran over to the frightened Uchiha and took Orochimaru from his arms gently laying the sannin on the bed again.

"What happened?" Kabuto asked in a dangerous voice turning to face Sasuke taking a few steps forward. "I don't have to tell you anything." The Uchiha replied in an arrogant voice beginning to back up when Kabuto advance on him. "WHAT did YOU do to Him!" Kabuto half shouted and him. Sasuke turned around with a scoff and then jumped when Kabuto slammed him into the wall with one arm at his neck.

"If you ever touch him or think about him, I sear to all that is holy I will kill you." Kabuto whispered he glanced at the sannin before dropping Sasuke and watched satisfied and the Uchiha slunk from the room.

By this point Ayame was staring at Kabuto in wide-eyed disbelief as Kabuto went to Orochimaru and gently cradled him healing any mark on him. "Kabuto-sensei where did you learn to do that?" she asked quietly meeting his eyes when he looked up. "I'm stronger then I look Ayame." He replied equally as quiet. The room suddenly got very quiet until Orochimaru made a soft sound deep in his throat and pulled closer to Kabuto.

"Ayame , " Kabuto suddenly whipered panic in his voice, "he has a fever again.'

**Okay so sorry for another cliffhanger but I'm sleepy and I have to get some sleep. Thanks for reading so far please review!**


	5. Its not who you tink it is

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.**

"What should we do?" Ayame asked panic and worry lacing her tone. Kabuto gave her a look that made her feel like an complete idiot. "Go get me anything you think that he may need to lower his fever." Kabuto replied venom shooting through his tone. Ayame looked at him hurt and then quickly leaving the room. Kabuto just sighed disgusted with himself for talking to Ayame like he did.

"Kabuto-sensei, I..I got the things you needed." Ayame whispered as she walked back into the room carrying anything he may need. Kabuto turned and smiled gently at her, Ayame stared at him for a moment then swallowed nervously. "Thank you Ayame." Kabuto whispered with an apologetic look, she looked at him and smiled softly. "We need to try to bring this fever down, other than that there's nothing we can do." Kabuto whispered sounding broken hearted. Ayame opened her mouth to tell him its okay but before she could say a word Orochimaru woke up and looked around sort of confused.

"Orochimaru-sama!" she gasped as Kabuto spun around to stare at him. "Kabuto, Sasuke…" Orochimaru began. "Sasuke won't bother you again." Kabuto whispered gently stroking some of Orochimaru's hair out of his face. "No, you don't understand, he saved me." Orochimaru whispered gently squeezing the medic's hand. Kabuto stared at him shocked, "Saved you from who?"

"I don't know." Orochimaru whispered passing out.

**Sorry it's been so long since I've written. Our computer's still down, hopefully it will be back up before my birthday in October! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it! Please review, thanks!**


	6. A figure in the shadows

**Hey there! Sorry I've been so long! My computer is still dead T.T. So I'm writing in the middle of my first block! Enjoy!!**

"Kabuto –sensei do you know who would try to hurt him?" Ayame asked looking more distressed than Kabuto had ever seen her. Kabuto looked up his dark eyes filled with worry and grief.

"I have no clue. I was sure it was Sasuke but he said it wasn't . Maybe he was mistaken." Kabuto murmured gently settling Orochimaru against the pillows and pushing some silky black hair from the sannin's face. Ayame slowly stood up and looked at her sensei worriedly.

"I'm going to go finish breakfast. Do you want anything?" she asked softly as she stood by the door frame. Kabuto looked up sadly and shook his head. Ayame bit her lower lip nervously.

"Sensei is you sure you need to eat, I'm worried about you." she whispered tears glittering in her eyes as she walked over to his side.

"Orochimaru-sama will be okay. We will find out who's doing this. I promise we will." She whispered leaning down and kissing Kabuto on the cheek. The medics eyes widened and he looked up at her a dusty rose coloring his cheeks. Ayame smiled softly and left the room. Kabuto smiled and touched his cheek blushing even more darkly.

Unknown to them a person watched in the shadows plotting his next move as he smiled sinisterly.

**Okay so how was that? I'm going to try to write more if I finish my work on time tomorrow. Sorry it was so short bells about to ring. Thanks for reading! Please review!!!**


	7. awake

**Yay! I'm back! Bet you thought I'd died or something. ^^ Okay this will be a short chapter after all I'm typing it in the middle of my first block. ^^ Okay well on with the story!**

**Don't own Naruto.**

Ayame walked into the room and instantly spotted Kabuto sprawled across the floor apparently asleep with Orochimaru staring at him oddly. Ayame simply smiled and walked over to Orochimaru's side.

"Orochimaru-sama how are you feeling?" she murmured softly trying not to wake Kabuto up.

Orochimaru turned his golden gaze to Ayame and smiled at her. "I feel fine. But why is Kabuto on the floor?" he replied just as quietly sending a glace towards the mound of blankets and Kabuto on the floor. Ayame smiled and walked over to Kabuto's side and kicked him lightly effectively waking the sleeping medic up.

"Ayame what…?"Kabuto murmured sleepily rubbing his eyes under his glasses. Orochimaru smiled at how sweet Kabuto looked when he was sleepy. The medic's eyes widened the moment he saw Orochimaru smiling at him.

"Orochimaru –sama when did you wake up?!" Kabuto cried obviously delighted by the prospect of his master feeling better. Orochimaru could not help but smile wider at the medic's almost childish cry." I woke up about an hour ago." Orochimaru replied laughing softly when Kabuto flung his arms around the sannin.

Kabuto turned dark red when he realized that he had hugged Orochimaru. "O..Orochimaru –sama I didn't mean to.."Kabuto mumbled blushing even more darkly when he took a step back. Orochimaru simply smiled and sat up a little more.

"I don't mind Kabuto it's been a long time since you hugged me. I kind of miss it." The sannin replied quietly smiling reassuringly at the medic. Kabuto smiled shyly and hugged the Orochimaru once more and smiled even wider when Orochimaru hugged him back.

"Awwww! So cute!!!!" Ayame squealed happily watching the two of them hug. Before either of them could say a word she had kissed them both on the cheek and left the room, Orochimaru and Kabuto just looked at each other and laughed.

"Laugh while you can I'll have my revenge don't think I won't Kabuto, I'll destroy you by taking away you're surrogate father." A sinister voice laughed in the darkness as he watched Orochimaru and Kabuto hug again.

**So how was it? Please review! It's been so long since I've written I've probably been forgotten about. ^^ Please review!! Thank you**


	8. Plotter revealed

**Kill the milkshakes!!!! Okay so I have some time my teacher who I'm supposed to be doing a web page on will not give me any more ****information! ****Any who on to the story!!!!!!!!!**

**Don't own Naruto.**

Orochimaru started awake when he heard darkly sinister laughter echoing down the halls. "What was that…?" Orochimaru murmured to himself as he stood up to go check in out. Before leaving the room he looked back at the sleeping medic lying on the bed. He smiled softly and made his way over to Kabuto "I'll be back soon." The sannin murmured gently kissing Kabuto on the cheek and leaving the room.

Orochimaru walked out into the dark halls of the compound and looked around. 'Kind of creepy.' Orochimaru thought to himself as the made his way down the hall to his right where he thought he heard the laughter.

Unknown to Orochimaru a shadow followed him down the hall, plotting.

Orochimaru looked around again nervously. 'I thought I heard a footstep, Oh, I should have woken Kabuto.' Orochimaru thought as he leaned exhaustedly against a wall his heart pounding with exertion and nerves. Orochimaru jumped when his chakra was blocked and a rag soaked with chloroform covered his mouth and nose.

The sannin kicked out dizzily trying to stay awake. Orochimaru whipped his head to the side crying out for Kabuto just before he fell unconscious in the man's arms. "I will teach you the meaning of pain Yakushi Kabuto." A sinister voice murmured as he cut Orochimaru's arm and splashed the blood against the wall and wrote something in it and disappeared with Orochimaru.

Kabuto jerked awake when he heard his name screamed from down the hall. "That sounded like Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto cried getting out of bed grabbing a torch and rushing down the hall. Kabuto spun around and saw blood splashed in the wall with a message.

Yakushi Kabuto,

I have your precious Orochimaru. Can you find us before his life expires?

Think of this as a game, one you can NOT win. But come on smile if you find us I'll let you see him before he dies. You have three days.

I'll tell you my name just to be fair.

Pein

"No, no..."Kabuto murmured tears streaming down his cheeks. "I have to find him, I have to. I need help." Kabuto whispered choking back a sob as he disappeared and appeared in Tsunade's office. The Hokage looked up. "Kabuto?! What's wrong?" She asked gently sitting Kabuto down in a chair.

"Orochimaru-sama t...they have him, the akatsuki." Kabuto whispered softly another shimmering trail made on his face from tears. Tsunade looked at Kabuto gently. "Don't worry we'll find him she murmured hugging the medic.

**So did ya like it? Okay so Konoha and Otogakure are allies in this story, my idea is that the akatsuki framed Orochimaru and Kabuto with the experiments and killing the Third Hokage. Orochimaru was ran out of the village for crimes he did not commit and that later on Tsunade and Jiraiya discover the truth and the sannin are united again. I have no idea how I got this but I like the idea of them being friends again. SO please review!!!!!! thanks **


	9. All COming Together

**Hello world and all who inhabit it! I finished my webpage so now I have nothing to do! So I'm updating!! *cheering, clapping* So on to the story!**

**I do not own Naruto!**

Tsunade paced around the room worriedly while Kabuto watched soundlessly. The Hokage looked at Kabuto.

"Are you absolutely sure it was the akatsuki?" She questioned the medic watching as his eyes welled up with tears. Kabuto looked at the floor in a sad attempt to feign the tears.

"I'm positive it was them. It had Pein's chakra signature and everything." Kabuto whispered thinking of the blood on the wall and Orochimaru's scream. Tsunade watched the heart broken boy stare at the floor tears rolling down his pale face. Tsunade carefully sat down next to Kabuto and hugged him.

"Don't worry we'll find him." She whispered softly stroking the medic's hair. Kabuto whimpered and sat up a little more.

"But what if we don't what if he dies o-or worse!" Kabuto exclaimed sobbing softly. Tsunade watched him with sad brown eyes and went to her desk. Before Tsunade could make another move three figures poofed into the room, Kabuto and Tsunade looked up into the faces of Anko, Ayame, and Kimimaro.

"How did you find me?" Kabuto murmured quietly as Ayame rushed to his side with Kimimaro right behind her. Ayame sat on the floor in front of him and looked into his dark eyes.

"Are you okay sensei?" Ayame whispered concernedly as Kimimaro sat next to her holding one of Kabuto's hands.

"I-I'm fine but what about Orochimaru-sama? The akatsuki has him and they'll kill him." Kabuto whispered weakly as another few tears slipping down his cheeks. Anko walked over to Kabuto and got him to look at her.

"Kabuto, the four of us are going to go and get him. Don't worry we are going to get him back." Anko murmured determinedly . Kabuto looked up at her and smiled a little. "You love him don't you." The medic murmured softly smiling at her.

Anko turned bright red and looked away muttering under her breath. Tsunade laughed quietly behind her hand and stood up.

"Okay you four get ready because we are going after Orochimaru. And Jiraiya is coming too." Tsunade replied walking around her desk as the others stood up. Kabuto smiled a little and stood next to Ayame.

"Thank you." The medic whispered to her softly. Ayame simply smiled at him as they walked out of the office to find a sannin.

**Okay so that's all I can write right now, bell's going to ring soon. Thank you for reading I hope you like it. Not the best one I have written. Please review!**


	10. Tears

**Whoo!! I'm back; I bet you all thought I died! I still don't have a computer!**

**On to the story!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Kabuto's heart began to pound as they neared the akatsuki hide out. 'I hope you're okay.' Kabuto thought to himself and glanced toward the opening in the trees. Jiraiya smiled a little at the worried medic.

"Don't worry Kabuto. Orochimaru has always been a fighter. "The sannin murmured trying to comfort the medic. Kabuto managed a small smiled. Tsunadae gently took Kabuto's and smiled at him a little.

'We need to decide who is going to go and find Orochimaru." Tsunadae murmured. Kabuto blinked slightly.

"I'll go." Kabuto whispered looking up a little and smiled to reassure the others that he would be okay. Tsunadae gently squeezed Kabuto's hand and nodded.

'Alright you can go. But be careful and don't get caught." Tsunadae replied as Kabuto ran towards the entrance of the building. Kabuto used a jutsu to make himself invisible and carefully slipped past one of the akatsuki and he ran all the way towards the holding cells. Kabuto peeked into every cell that he past until he hit the end cell where Orochimaru was laying lifelessly on the bed. Kabuto managed to slide between the bars and into the cell.

Kabuto moved carefully up to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Kabuto's eyes welled up with tears as he saw all of the injuries on the sannin's beautiful pale skin. Orochimaru was bleeding almost everywhere and it looked like some of the sannin's bones were broken and that he was badly malnourished. Kabuto placed a gentle hand on the sannin's forehead and jerked back at the high fever Orochimaru had.

Orochimaru whimpered in pain when Kabuto gently lifted him of the bed.

"It's okay. It's just me." Kabuto whispered using the jutsu to conceal the sannin as well. Kabuto bent the bars over the window and slid out of the window still clutching the sannin to his chest. Kabuto ran towards the palace where he had last saw the others and burst thought the trees and into the midst of the others.

Tsunadae and the others gasped at how badly treated the sannin had been. Jiraiya came over to Kabuto's side and gently took Orochimaru into his arms. Without warning Orochimaru began to cough up blood. Jiraiya looking panicked looked towards Tsunadae.

Tsunadae came over and probed Orochimaru's body with her chakra, and looked up horrified.

"He's dieing. "she whispered as Kabuto burst into tears.

**I promise I'll update sooner this time! Thanks for reading, please review!!**


	11. Kabuto

**Once again I'm back! I'm at my best friend's house and can type. I might be getting a computer soon! *applause, applause* **

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Dieing?" Kabuto whispered his voice almost a squeak. The medic looked worriedly at Orochimaru and frowned. _I can't lose him, not now!_ Kabuto thought moving closer to the sannin.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ayame asked seeing the heart break written across her sensei's face. Tsunade looked at Kabuto and frowned a little. And then began to speak.

"There is a very rare plant that lives somewhere in this forest. If we can find it he has a better chance of survival. Without it he won't even survive the night." She whispered softly tears in her honey colored eyes. "I'll stay here with him." Kabuto whispered quietly. Tsunade smiled sadly and nodded.

"Okay we need to split up. This plant lives under the shade of low bushes and its leaves are dark blue. Everybody got it? Okay let's go." Tsunade murmured smiling a little as she watched Kabuto pull Orochimaru into his lap and hold him.

------------------

"It'll be okay, you'll be fine.' Kabuto whispered holding back his tears and looking at the sannin's peaceful face. "I'm not going to lose you." The medic murmured trying to reassure himself that he would not lose his surrogate father.

Kabuto whimpered a little and hugged Orochimaru tightly and let out a little sob. "I can't lose you, I can't, I can't. " Kabuto sobbed softly. "Please don't die. Please don't leave me." Kabuto whispered with heaving sobs. Kabuto gasped when Orochimaru's fingers gently gripped his own. Kabuto smiled a little realizing that Orochimaru was trying to comfort him, even when he was unconscious.

"Thank you." Kabuto whispered hugging the sannin close. Kabuto jumped when the sannin's heart fluttered a little. Kabuto gasped becoming terrified for Orochimaru's life. At that moment he heard Ayame cry out that she had found the plant.

**I hoped you like it I should be able to type again soon. Please review!**


	12. Sinister

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense. I stayed up all night and I am entirely exhausted right now. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Kabuto's heart continued to pound even though Ayame had found the plant to help Orochimaru.

"You're going to be okay I promise." Kabuto whispered softly kissing the sannin on the forehead and hugging him tightly. Tsunade and Jiraiya ran into the clearing followed closely by Anko and Ayame. Kimimaro jumped down from a tree and made his way towards Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"How is he?" Kimi whispered to Kabuto concern etched on his pale face. Kabuto looked at Kimi and managed a tiny smile.

"He squeezed my hand earlier." Kabuto murmured happily then his expression darkened somewhat. "His heart keeps fluttering though and it makes me nervous. The medic replied concern and worry written all over his pale face.

Tsunade walked over close to Kabuto and began the process of grinding the leaves. Kabuto watched Tsunade absent mindedly until he noticed that Anko had knelt down before them and had carefully been stroking Orochimaru's raven locks. Kabuto smiled a little at the look on Anko's face. Pure love was written all over the jonnin's face as she watched Orochimaru sleep.

Kabuto began to look worried as Orochimaru moaned in pain and began to try to come around. Kabuto's eyes lit up a little when Orochimaru looked at him and gave a little, tiny smile.

"K..Kabuto .' Orochimaru whispered in a cracked voice. Kabuto smiled and hugged the sannin closer to him.

"I'm here." Kabuto whispered entirely overjoyed simply to hear the sannin speak. Orochimaru managed another weak smile before he closed his eyes in exhaustion

Anko frowned until she felt Orochimaru gently squeeze her fingers and smiled. Anko blushed slightly and gave off a delighted smile.

Tsunade smiled watching the little scene unfold before her as she finished mixing the navy colored goop. She walked over and knelt in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto and motioned for Kabuto to sit the sannin up so that she could administer the plant to him.

Kabuto glanced anxiously at Anko and gently sat Orochimaru up a little more and held him still. Tsunade smiled a little and pressed the small mixing bowl to Orochimaru's lips and poured it down his throat. The six of them sat back and watched the sannin's face anxiously. They all could not help but smile as Orochimaru made a disgusted face and blinked his golden eyes open again.

"The next person to ever try to give me something like that again will die." Orochimaru whispered softly and smiled when they all began to laugh. Kabuto and Anko, still laughing where the first to welcome Orochimaru back joyously, with many hugs and a few kisses, to the land of the living followed by Ayame, Jiraiya, Kimi, and Tsunade.

Unbeknownst to them a shadow watched he happy little scene and smiled sinisterly plotting his next move.

**Well that's all I have for right now. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review. Now if only my dog would quit snoring. ^-^**


	13. come back

**Merry Christmas!!! I bring to you an update! I should be getting a laptop this or next month. YAY! So I'll be updating more soon. Any new ideas to add to the story? I kind of running out.^^**

**Don't own. **

Kabuto gently helped Orochimaru to sit up all the way much to everyone's enjoyment. Kabuto practically beamed with joy as the sannin stood up and seemed to be feeling much better.

"Thank you all for working so hard to save me." Orochimaru whispered softly. "There's no need to thank us." Ayame replied as the others nodded vigorously smiling at him. "I guess we need to head home." Jiraiya said gently squeezed the Orochimaru's arm and smiling at him. Orochimaru carefully leaned on Kabuto as the others began to file out of the makeshift camp. Kabuto wrapped an arm around him to help support him and they followed along behind the others. The medic frowned he could feel the fever attempting to make a comeback. 'It should be fine after all the sickness is gone, right?' Kabuto thought to himself.

Later that night Orochimaru tossed and turned in his sleep. He kept seeing Tsunade or Jiraiya, or the others dead, but worst of all he saw Kabuto die, reaching out a hand in a silent plea for help before the light in his dark eyes was snuffed out.

Orochimaru woke up panting and covered in a cold sweat, he knew what he had to do …he had to leave sound and the others forever. Silent tears stung the sannin's eyes as he packed and began to think about how the others would feel and react, he almost lost his resolve, until he thought of the alternative. Leave the village or see all those he cared about die? The choice was obvious, he thought as he wrote a quick note and left it on his pillow.

Just before he left he opened Kabuto's door and gazed at the medics pale sleeping face and choked back tears. "I'm going to miss you." Orochimaru whispered quietly as he placed a kiss on the medic's cheek and left looking back only once as he left his home behind.

**If you have a1ny ideas or any thing e-mail me!: **** thanks for reading and please review. It's my life line!!!**


	14. Snapped

**Happy Holidays! I got a laptop and internet for Christmas, so I will be updating way more than I have been.**

**Don't own.**

Orochimaru's golden eyes glazed over slightly as he fell into another coughing fit, crimson blood spilled over his fingers and dripped to the ground leaving a trail as he stumbled forward through the woods. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the lights from the village swam in front of his eyes. The last thing Orochimaru saw were several people running towards him.

"Kabuto." He murmured though his pale lips as he fell into the snow unconscious.

----

Kabuto stared sadly out the window as he sat on Orochimaru's bed clutching the note the sannin had written. Ayame quietly opened the door and came into the room, sitting next to her sensei.

"Kabuto-sensei, he'll come back soon. I'm sure of it." She whispered, Kabuto just shook his head and held the note out to her. Ayame took it with trembling hands.

I'm sorry but I just can't stay here with you all, the longer I'm here the more danger it will put all of you in. I'm leaving until the treat is gone no matter how long it takes. Please do not try to find me. I'm sorry. I am so sorry.  
Orochimaru

Ayame looked at her sensei worriedly, frowning as Kabuto continued to stare out the window. Ayame furrowed her brows and half glared at him.

"Sensei what is wrong with you?!" Ayame shouted startling the medic "You're just going to let him go, you're going to abandon him when he needs you most?!" Ayame shouted tears spilling down her cheeks. Kabuto looked at her sadly.

"He doesn't want anyone to come after him." Kabuto whispered his heart broken. Ayame glared at him. "How can you not want to find him?" Ayame whispered and Kabuto just snapped. "He's the one who abandoned me! He left me behind and all he did was leaving this stupid note!" Kabuto shouted flinging the note as far as he could, and flung himself face first onto the bed. Ayame sat down next to him and gently placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"He didn't abandon you, he left to protect you, to protect all of us." She whispered "Sensei he shouldn't have to face this by himself, he needs us." Kabuto turned and looked at her.

"You're right we have to find him." Kabuto whispered and Ayame smiled happy to see the fire return to her sensei's eyes.

**Okay so I'll update again soon. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	15. Sleep

**Yay! Another chapter! Thanks to everyone who has read this story. Sorry that I never emailed or anything I got carried away with other things. ^^ **

**I do not own Naruto. **

Kabuto wondered though the snow listening to Tsunade and Jiraiya talk in low voices about their chances of finding Orochimaru alive. Kabuto sighed slightly irritably to himself and tried to tune them out as he stared at the snow for any signs of Orochimaru. His eyes widened as they landed on the droplets of blood marring the pure white of the snow.

"I found a blood trail!" Kabuto cried worry coursing though his veins. If he's bleeding …could he still be alive? Kabuto thought to himself.

Orochimaru groaned a little as he began to come to. The sannin's golden eyes fluttered open and he took in his surroundings slowly, he was lying in a soft warm bed in what appeared to be a log cabin of sorts. Where am I? He asked himself as he continued to take in his surroundings.

"So... you're finally awake." A soft female voice said from the doorway of the room and Orochimaru turned his eyes to take in the image of a slender young woman, in her twenties. She smiled at him her green eyes glittering softly in the candle light.

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked softly. Orochimaru frowned for a moment as if in thought.

"Orochimaru." He whispered hoarsely the lady smiled and gently gave him a small drink of water.

"Better?" she questioned and Orochimaru nodded. My name's Sora." She then replied smiling at him.

"How did I get here?" Orochimaru whispered looking at Sora confusedly . Sora smiled sadly and looked at his pale face. "We found you passed out in the woods, I had the room so I decided to let you recover from your sickness here. You kept calling out for someone named Kabuto." She whispered smiling a little at him.

Orochimaru's eyes widened at all that she told him, and once she mentioned Kabuto a pang of loss shot trough him. 'I wonder if Kabuto is okay.' Orochimaru thought to himself as sleep stole over him once more.

**Sorry it's so short! Please read and review! **


	16. Oh,noes!

**Okay so I'm finally back again! Random snowstorms are so much fun!  
Don't own Naruto!**

'I wish I never left Kabuto and the sound.' Orochimaru thought to himself as he ate small spoonfuls of broth. Orochimaru stared out the window at the snow pensively and continued to think about Kabuto and the others that he left behind in Sound and Konoha. "I wonder if they realize that I'm trying to protect them?' he asked himself for the umpteenth time.

Orochimaru was so deep into his thoughts that Sora's voice nearly made him jump out of his skin. Orochimaru looked at her confusedly. "I'm sorry. Now what did you say?" he whispered quietly distractedly still looking at the snow.

Sora smiled a little used to his thinking spells. "I said do you now a Tsunade of Jiraiya?" she questioned again receiving a very startled look from the paled-skinned sannin. "Yes, I do. Why?" he replied quickly looking at her worriedly. Sora frowned at the sudden change in his mood. She smiled at him a little shakily, still confused.

"Because three people have just found their way into the village and I want to know if I need to bring them here." She finished quietly. Orochimaru stared at her in something akin to shock on her slightly tanned face. Orochimaru managed to smile a little and sooth her frayed nerves slightly.

"You can bring them here if you wish it would make me very happy to see them."Orochimaru whispered smiling a little. Sora got up to leave, but before she did she leant down and kissed him shyly on top of the head. Orochimaru blinked at her and smiled a little, Sora smiled back and left to go find the three.

"Why would he have gone here?" Kabuto asked sounding faintly annoyed and worried. Tsunade looked at him and smiled faintly. This is the first village we've come to and you saw the blood trail. It ended just outside this village." She replied softly. Kabuto frowned a little. "I know all of that but why would he have come here when he knows he cannot handle the cold very well." Kabuto replied beginning to sound a little frantic and worried. Tsunade opened her mouth to reply when a joyful shout cut though the air, and a young girl ran up to their side.

"Are you Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kabuto?" she questioned quickly smiling as they all nodded at once. "Come with me someone really wants to see all of you." She replies practically hopping up and down and grinning like mad excited to have found a way to make Orochimaru happier than he normally was at her house.

Kabuto's eyes widened at the mention of his surrogate fathers name. "Who is it?" Kabuto murmured as they ran to a quaint little house in the middle ring of the village. "It's a secret, but I can tell you that he is staying at my house until he feels well enough to be able to go out into the snow. "She replied breathless.

Once they arrived at the house they decided that Kabuto ought to be the first on to go up and see this mystery guest. Kabuto shook slightly as he made his way up the stairs and to the closed door. Kabuto opened the door with trembling fingers and stepped inside.

"Kabuto..?" **TO BE CONTINUED……. **

**DunDunDun…….Well not much of a surpize but oh, well! Ah, I love cliffhangers! ^^ Please review!**


	17. Crush

**Okay and another chapter! I love finding fans of this story, it makes me want to write. I"m going to have to update this more!!**

**I do not own Naruto**

Kabuto's head snapped up as he heard his name called, as his eyes landed on Orochimaru they widened little bit.

"Orochimaru-sama..." he whispered sounding as if he was about to faint. Orochimaru's eyes lit up and he gave a very small smile to the stunned medic. Kabuto moved towards Orochimaru's bedside and slapped him as hard as he could. "How could you do that to us?! Do you know how worried and upset we all were? You could have died, you are sick you do not need to go wondering all over Japan!" Kabuto shouted.

Orochimaru was stunned, he put a hand to his cheek and stared at Kabuto. 'He hit me..and he worried about me.' Orochimaru thought over and over again in his mind. A soft sniffle broke Orochimaru out of his thoughts. Kabuto had a lone tear trailing down his cheek. "We thought you were dead." he then whispered brokenheartedly. Orochimaru looked at him and frowned.

"I apologize, Kabuto," the sannin began", I never meant to upset any of you, I was trying to keep you safe. The akatsuki are after me and I thought that by my leaving I could protect you." he whispered smiling at him a little. Kabuto looked at him and smiled back. "Just tell me next time ?" Kabuto asked smiling wider as Orochimaru nodded.

"How do you feel?" Kabuto asked sitting on the bed next to Orochimaru. "I feel better just tired and a little sore." he replied quietly. Kabuto nodded and smiled at him "The sickness might be trying to make it's way out of your system."Kabuto replied taking the sannin's temperature with the back of his hand. "You have a slight fever though." he said mostly to himself.

"Kabuto, have you discovered what it is?" Orochimaru asked looking curiously at the medic. Kabuto looked at him. "No I haven't, I've been distracted by too much lately." Kabuto replied looking pointedly at Orochimaru. Orochimaru just grinned at him and chuckled.

"Do you you want to talk to Tsunadae and Jiraiya?" Kabuto asked starting to stand up. Orochimaru nodded and Kabuto left to go get them.

After about an hour of yelling the other two sannin calmed down enough to have a civil conversation with the verbally abused Orochimaru. "You're coming home with us tomorrow. "Tsunadae told Orochimaru as she and Jiraiya sat on the bed. Orochimaru simply nodded to exhausted to do anything else. "How about you go back to sleep, we'll take care of everything else, and send Kabuto back up here to watch you." Tsunadae whispered making sure he was covered up. Orochimaru nodded again already half asleep.

"Kabuto can you go back up and watch Orochimaru as he sleeps?" Jiraiya asked as they both came down into the living room of the house. Kabuto stood up and hurried back up the stairs and Jiraiya and Tsunadae took his place at the table. "So you're leaving tomorrow?" Sora asked setting some tea in front of them.

"I think that it might be best to get him back home, the people in the village miss him very much." Tsunadae replied sipping gingerly from her cup.

'He runs a village?' Sora thought to herself blushing a little as she took a drink of her tea. Tsunadae's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. " May we stay here for the night?" she asked as Sora nodded. "Yes, of course. I'll go get you some blankets." she replied walking off to get the blankets.

"I think someone has a little crush." Jiraiya said smiling when Tsunadae nodded. "I wonder how Anko would feel about that." she replied smiling as well.

**So...Sleepy. Please review!! I appreciate them! **


	18. Authors'snoteplead

I need your help! There is a poll on my profile about this story, please go take it if you wish.


	19. Preview and note

I'm not quitting! For those who wish to know I'm starting the sequel and the first chapter should be up within a week. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers and those who took my poll. Your reviews truly mean a lot to me. So here's a preview of the sequel. If anyone has any suggestions or anything they want in the story feel free to tell me and I'll do my best to add them in!

He ran as fast as he could, twigs snapping and thorns tearing at his clothing. His breaths coming in ragged, panicked pants as he stumbled to a stop at a cross roads. 'Which way will keep me safe' he thought terror clawing at his every nerve. He heard a twig snap behind him and he shot down the left hand path running for all he was worth. He continued to run breathing becoming more ragged as time went on. And suddenly he stumbled to a stop at the edge of a cliff. He stared down into the dark churning waters below and gulped. Another twig snapped and he spun around letting out an involuntary whimper as he saw what had been chasing him.

'What do I do!' he thought as he began to tremble. He turned and looked at the cliffs edge considering his chances of surviving the fall and the tides. ' ten to one' he thought worriedly as he kept an eye on the approaching figure. "I'll take those odds!" he shouted jumping off the cliff just barely missing an attack. "I hope I make it." he murmured closing his eyes as his body hit the water.

So I hope you liked the preview(tell me what you think please) and the chapter will be up in a week.


End file.
